Shawn
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Shawn es un perro fabuloso. Traducción autorizada por waldorph. Jim/Spock.


Traducción autorizada por **waldorph**

**Resumen:** Shawn es un perro fabuloso.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Shawn**

* * *

El día que Jim viene a casa y Cory no corre a su encuentro, tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico. Lo primero que piensa es «_¡Mierda! Mordió el tapiz vulcano de Spock y el PERRO ESTÁ MUERTO_». Se ha acostumbrado a maldecir y tratar de no tropezar mientras Cory hace su mejor esfuerzo por convertirse en un serpiente y quizás fundirseen sus piernas o saltar lo bastante alto como para lamerle la cara. Es _reconfortante _saber que alguien está realmente feliz de verle. Todo se siente mal sin el amor de un buen perro (y, enfrentémoslo, si Spock alguna vez llega a notar que Jim ha llegado a casa antes de que éste comience a hacer la cena o se siente en su regazo, Jim morirá del shock).

Así que es Jim quien corre, y cuando entra al living ve a Spock sentado _en el piso_ con Cory. Y un... cachorro gordo y pequeño. Que tiene un pañuelo en el cuello. Azul.

De acuerdo, es posible que Jim haya sido envenenado y esté teniendo alucinaciones. Esto no ha pasado con mucha frecuencia desde que dejó de estar a cargo de una nave, pero está bien entrenado, así que toma una foto.

Nop, ahora tiene una foto de Spock con dos cachorros. Ok, entonces no está alucinando. Además, Spock le está lanzando una mirada furiosa.

—Hola, cielo —dice alegremente, porque oh, oh, sí. Spock. _Tiene un cachorro muy gay. _Y tal vez Cory está enamorado. Jim mira a su perro—. ¿Cómo estuvo _tu _día? ¿Pasó algo emocionante? ¿Hiciste llorar a más cadetes? ¿Pasó algo fuera de lo normal? —Jim se repantiga en el sofá, sonriendo de oreja a oreja porque por esto vale la pena sentarse y fingir que no odia a los klingons con cada átomo de su ser por tres días—. ¿Cualquier cosa?

El cuello de Spock enrojece y Jim tiene que enrollar las manos para no aplaudir de alegría absoluta. Ya está sonriendo lo suficiente como para que su cara se rompa.

—Estaba leyendo sobre cómo criar perros —explica Spock, serio, como si no tuviera una mano detrás de la cabeza del nuevo cachorro. Como si no estuviera rascándole las orejas. Cachorro necesita un nombre—. Son animales de manadas.

—Claro —concede Jim, porque lo que esto es en realidad es que Spock vio a este perro y debía tenerlo. A lo que todo se reduce es que _Spock _quería un cachorro. Y venga lo que venga, Jim conseguirá que lo diga—. Así que entonces tú... ¿sacaste este del sintetizador? ¿Ordenaste la bufanda?

No puede elegir a quién le dirá primero: a Scotty o a Huesos. Es probable que Huesos se muera de la risa, pero escuchar a Scotty decir «¡Spock se consiguió un perrito chiquitito!» podría superar el hacer que a Huesos le dé un arrebato. Es una elección difícil.

—Estábamos caminando por la panadería de la calle cinco y estaba abandonado —le informa Spock, fulminándolo con la mirada, como si supiera lo que está planeando—. _Tu perro _se negó a irse una vez hecho el contacto inicial.

—Eso no explica: a) la bufanda y b) por qué está aquí.

—Está aquí porque mis intentos de alejar a Cory fueron rechazados con los sonidos más lastimeros que he escuchado en mi vida. De ambos animales.

—Así que lo lógico era traerlo a casa —proporciona Jim.

—Exactamente.

—Y entonces tuviste que bañarlo (¿es un él, verdad?) porque, bueno, no podemos tener perros sucios —continúa Jim, y deberían darle una medalla por contener la risa. En serio. Al diablo todas esas medallas por heroísmo y valor, quiere una por ser el mejor esposo de toda la eternidad.

—Es un macho, sí —afirma Spock—. Y una vez más, tus suposiciones son correctas.

—Oh, mis suposiciones —resopla Jim, y entonces se controla. Se aclara la garganta y Cory le mira, pero decide que su nuevo juguetito es mejor y lame la cara del otro cachorro. Ok, tal vez es posible morir de ternura—. Bien, le conseguiste un amiguito a Cory porque lo leíste en un libro, y lo bañaste porque estaba sucio, pero, Spock...

Spock suspira y le da una mirada, como si Jim fuera a tener piedad o algo. Ja, qué jodida gran oportunidad.

—Estoy confundido por el pañuelo. El pañuelo azul...—y está bien, sí, Jim está riéndose, pero, ¡vamos! Su esposo vulcano trajo a casa al cachorro más rechoncho y adorable de toda la historia (Cory es el bebé de Jim y lo adora, pero este perrito es lindo y regordete) y está tratando de _culpar al otro cachorro. _¿Qué podría ser esto además de graciocísimo?—...con el estampado de cachemir.

Spock parece huidizo antes de suspirar y decir—: Lo encontró debajo de la cama. Era... estéticamente...—se interrumpe con su suspiro sufrido cuando Jim se precipita hacia adelante y casi se pega en la cabeza con la mesita de café, riéndose a carcajadas—. Jim.

—No te preocupes, cariño —canturrea Jim, aproximándose para acomodarse sobre la espalda de Spock y acariciarle el cuello—. No le diré a nadie que querías un perrito.

—Le dirás a todo el mundo —discrepa Spock, extendiendo su brazo para poner una mano sobre la nuca de Jim—. E incluirás la foto.

—De acuerdo —admite Jim—. Pero dejaré que elijas a quién se la voy a enviar primero.

Spock elige a McCoy, lo que, piensa Jim, es porque tiene la esperanza de que Huesos tenga un arrebato y de verdad se muera de la risa (se aman mutuamente, es sólo que Jim no puede _probarlo_).

Huesos agita sus manos sin parar, riendo, resollando y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero como se queda sin habla no puede burlarse de Spock.

El nombre del cachorro es Shawn.

Jim no está seguro de cuándo pasa, en algún momento va de ser «el cachorro» a ser Shawn, y Jim termina teniendo que sacarlos a caminar por separado porque Cory va con él en su trote matutino y Shawn sólo quiere investigar cosas y tal vez tomar una siesta para recuperar la energía luego.

Jim personalmente piensa que Shawn debió ser un gato y alguien se confundió, pero como sea. El perro ama a Spock con desenfreno y chilla cuando éste se va.

Jim no dice que Spock lleva a Shawn a la academia de la Flota Estelar y lo deja dormir en la cama que tiene detrás del escritorio mientras aterroriza a la próxima generación de oficiales de la Flota Estelar.

Pero tampoco dice que no tiene evidencia fotográfica de esa mierda.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Je, gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
